Fuel injection systems are typically used to inject a fuel spray into an inlet manifold or a combustion chamber of an engine. Fuel injection systems have become the primary fuel delivery system used in automotive engines, having almost completely replaced carburetors since the late 1980s. Conventional fuel injection systems are typically connected to a pressurized fuel supply, and fuel injectors used in these fuel injection systems generally inject or otherwise release the pressurized fuel into the combustion chamber at a specific time relative to the power stroke of the engine. In many engines, and particularly in large engines, the size of the bore or port through which the fuel injector enters the combustion chamber is small. This small port accordingly limits the size of the components that can be used to actuate or otherwise inject fuel from the injector. Moreover, such engines also generally have crowded intake and exhaust valve train mechanisms, further restricting the space available for components of these fuel injectors.